Cloud computing is the use of computing resources (hardware and software) which are available in a remote location and accessible over a network, such as the Internet. In some arrangements, users are able to buy these computing resources (including storage and computing power) as a utility on demand. Cloud computing entrusts remote services with a user's data, software and computation. Use of virtual computing resources can provide a number of advantages including cost advantages and/or ability to adapt rapidly to changing computing resource needs.
Large computer systems, including cloud computing facilities can include many compute resources connected by a communications network. The network can include many network components or devices that can be managed so that congestion of the internal communications network may be reduced and so that network packets can be reliably communicated among the various compute resources and clients of the cloud service provider.